Promise
by Orange-Soda61
Summary: "Baby sister, I promise that you will always be my number one girl. Always."


_**Hey! How are you? Good? Good! Does anyone else **__**Music Sounds Better with BTR**__** because they are such **__**Superstars**__** who **__**Elevate**__** everyday and they have **__**No Idea **__**how much I want to be their **__**Cover Girl **__**because if **__**I ruled the world**__** BTR would **__**blow your speakers **__**everyday and BTR would make sure **__**you're not alone **__**and they would **__**show me **__**why I love them and everyday this would happen **__**all over again**__**. **_

_**Make sense? :P Thought so!**_

_**Here is a little one shot. Cute stuff!**_

Little Kendall Knight sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair anxiously. His baby brother was coming! He was so excited! Kendall was going to teach little Kendall Jr. how to play hockey, how to skip a stone, and how to swim! They were going to be best friends!

"Kendall," called Mr. Knight. Kendall's head snapped up, his eyes lighting up. Kendall ran up to his father.

"Is the baby here yet?" He asked excitedly. His father smiled at his son's enthusiasm.

"Yes, Ken, the baby is here. Come with me." Mr. Knight instructed, grabbing Kendall's hand. Kendall walked alongside his father down the busy hospital hallways. "Now little son," Mr. Knight began, "the baby is not a toy, okay?" Kendall nodded, listening intently. "You have to be very very careful, okay dude?" Kendall nodded and smiled. Mr. Knight smiled and held out his fist. Kendall bumped his against his father's and laughed. Mr. Knight laughed with his son as he led him into hospital room 201.

Kendall walked cautiously into the room with his father behind him. He looked up at his father nervously. "Go ahead, Ken," whispered Mr. Knight. Kendall nodded and walked toward the bed.

"Hi, Mommy." Kendall said as he climbed into the chair beside the bed. Mrs. Knight looked up from the bundle in her arms.

"Hi, sweetie!" Mrs. Knight said happily. "How are you doing pumpkin?" She asked. Kendall smiled.

"I'm really good!" He replied. "I mean, I've been waiting for my baby brother for, like _ever,_ and now he is here!" Kendall smiled widely, showing his missing front teeth. "Can I see him now?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "Kendall, honey you don't have a baby brother."

Kendall looked at her in shock and disbelief. Of course he has a baby brother! What was his mother saying?

"But Mommy! I do!" Kendall argued. Mr. Knight chuckled from the corner of the room. Kendall was so stubborn.

"No, sweetie." Mrs. Knight says. "You have a baby sister." She said revealing the bundle in her arms. Kendall's eyebrows scrunched together as he examined the thing. A baby sister? Mrs. Knight shot her husband an amused look. He smiled back at his wife, loving every aspect of his family right now, even his hard headed son.

"Sister…" Kendall whispered to himself as he looked at the tiny baby. "A baby sister…" Kendall smiled. He looked up at his mother. "Can I hold her?" Mrs. Knight nodded and gently handed the fragile baby to Kendall. Kendall took the baby girl in his arms. "Hi, baby…" Kendall cooed. "I'm Kendall and I'm your big brother." He explained. Mr. and Mrs. Knight beamed with pride, but Kendall did not know they were there. It was just big brother and baby sister.

"I am going to teach you so many things." Kendall told the baby. "Once you can walk, you are going to be out on the ice, skating and playing hockey. Don't worry, you will be learning from the best. Me!" Kendall laughed. "Then we can go swimming, and fishing, and we can skip stones. Oh, baby sister…" Kendall sighed. "Just don't date any boys. James had a girlfriend and when he dumped her, she cried. I don't want you to cry. I want you to smile. Plus, I don't want to have to hurt the dude who broke your heart. 'Cuz James' girlfriend's older brother tried to beat up James! But, don't worry, I kept him safe. Just like I'll keep you safe. I love you so much baby sister! It's me and you against the world, okay? Me and you, baby sister."

Suddenly, a thought dawned on Kendall. "Mommy, Daddy?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his sister, "What's her name?" Mr. and Mrs. Knight smiled.

"We were thinking Katelyn, but Katie for short." Mrs. Knight said. "How does that sound buddy?" Kendall grinned.

"Awesome! Katie. Katie, my baby sister." Kendall said. Kendall whispered in Katie's ear. "Baby sister, I promise that you will always be my number one girl. Always."

BTR BTR BTR

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos panted as they finished "Oh Yeah" at their hometown. They smiled. This was all so surreal. Coming to LA, becoming Big Time Rush, and singing and dancing in a concert in front of thousands of people. Kendall looked at James. James smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys," James said. The crowd just screamed louder. James laughed. "Settle down guys!" The noise level lowered a bit. "My friend, Kendall here, needs to do something special."

Logan continued, "So we are going to go backstage for a few minutes and let Kendall do that."

Carlos smiled. "Give it up for Kendall!" The crowds went wild. Kendall smiled and went to center stage.

"Hey everyone." He said. "Everyone has that special someone in the world, right? Someone who never fails to amaze them. Someone who has been there for them for well, ever." Kendall smiled slightly. "No, this is not my girlfriend. A girlfriend could never measure up to this girl." Kendall smiled. "Katie?" He called. "Katiebug?" He called. "Can you come up here?"

Katie made her way through the crowd, up onto to the stage. She walked over to her big brother and he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"This lady right here," Kendall said, "Is my number one. You see, most brothers and sisters annoy each other to no end. Katie and I… we were special. We were best friends. I always had Carlos, Logan and James, but Katie was just special." Kendall looked down at Katie. He smiled as their eyes looked. Katie smiled radiantly back at him. "You see, when she was born, I made her a promise. It was only Katie and I who knew about it." Kendall smiled. "I promised her that she would always be my number one girl, and she is." Kendall turned and faced Katie. She was smiled and had tears in her eyes. "Baby sister," Kendall said, "will you accompany me over here?" Kendall asked her. Katie nodded breathlessly, blown away by Kendall's burst of emotion.

Kendall lead Katie over to two wooden. When they sat, Worldwide began to play. Katie smiled and laughed. He was going to sing Worldwide to her. "When I went on tour, I missed this girl right here like crazy." Kendall explained. "This ones for you."

"_Wait a minute before you tell me anythingHow was your day?'Cause I been missingYou by my side, yeahDid I awake you out of your dream?I'm sorry but I couldn't sleepYou calm me downThere's something about the sound of your voiceI, I, I, I never, never, neverAs far away as it may seem noSoon we'll be togetherWe'll pick up right where we left offParis, London, TokyoIt's just one thing that I gotta doHello, tuck you in every night on the phoneHello, tuck you in every nightAnd I can hardly take another goodbyeBaby, won't be longYou're the one that I'm waiting onHello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woahGirl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwideGirl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwideGirl, I'll be thinking about youYes, I may meet a million pretty girlsThat know my nameBut don't you worry, no'Cause you have my heartIt ain't easy to keep on moving city to cityJust get up and goThe show must go onSo I need you to be strongI, I, I, I never, never, neverAs far away as it may seem noSoon we'll be togetherWe'll pick up right where we left offParis, London, TokyoIt's just one thing that I gotta doHello, tuck you in every night on the phoneHello, tuck you in every nightAnd I can hardly take another goodbyeBaby, won't be longYou're the one that I'm waiting onHello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeahGirl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwideGirl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwideGirl, I'll be thinking about youWhoa, wherever the wind blows meYou're still the one and only girl on my mindNo, there ain't no one better(Worldwide)So always remember(Worldwide)Always remember, girl, you're mineParis, London, TokyoIt's just one thing that I gotta doHello, tuck you in every night on the phoneHello, tuck you in every nightAnd I can hardly take another goodbyeBaby, won't be longYou're the one that I'm waiting onHello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woahGirl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwideGirl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwideGirl, I'll be thinking about youWorldwideYes, I may meet a million pretty girlsThat know my nameBut don't you worry'Cause you have my heart"_

Kendall smiled and leaned down to his crying baby sister. "Did I keep my promise?" He asked. Katie laughed and smiled. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" She laughed. "And I have a promise to you" She said. "You are my number one guy, forever and always."

Kendall laughed. "I better be!"

_**Hope you liked it! Just cute stuff!**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
